DIVIDENCE
by Raruku
Summary: Welcome to Division 0, a special force created for the sole purpose of handling demons and the like. Alucard is sent to this division as back-up and he meets the members of Division 0. Features 2 OCs.


A/N: I've been a fan of Hellsing for a long time. From the manga to the OVAs, it's been quite some time, indeed. Now, I try my hand at writing a fic featuring two OCs. Hope it goes well, so here's the pilot chapter. Hope you like it~

DISLCAIMER: I do not own Hellsing, it belongs to the great(but lazy) Kouta Hirano-sama~

CHAPTER I: Meeting

The city was quiet that night and a cold, bone-chilling wind blew across the empty streets. The place was void of humans, just nothing but a mass of writhing undead. Blowing with the wind, the red flamboyant fashion of Alucard fluttered. A grin forming on his face, he looked down from the building on which he stood and gazed down upon the sea of weaklings that he could easily dispatch in merely a few seconds.

"Whatever vampire made all of these servants, I'll make sure to test him." he said to himself with a hearty chuckle. Alucard always prided himself with being the most powerful and he always welcomed a fight with those he deemed worthy of being true nosferatus.

Leaping into the air and wielding his guns, the Casul and Jackal, he plunged downward into the fray. Upon landing, a small shockwave from his impact sent a few ghouls flying and with that came Alucard's frenzy into trigger-happy mode. With a shot here and there, they never missed their mark. But on the occasion that they did miss, Alucard would simply rip them in half with his bare hands. 'Twas a horrible sight, a real stomach jerker for anyone without the capacity to hold in the sight of so much carnage. Entrails flying here and there, blood splattering everywhere.

"This is really no fun at all." Alucard began to speak. "Ghouls are nothing but mere play things!" he added. "Show yourself, oh great and noble vampire! Show me your true strength." Alucard shouted out, demanding for a better fight.

Letting the magazines from his gun fall to the ground, Alucard reloaded in the blink of an eye and resumed his shooting. Working his way into the middle of the mass of ghouls, he stopped to look around. Frowning, he really thought that it was now quite boring just handling these insignificant lumps of meat.

_**~WHISH~**_

The sound of something flew by Alucard's ears and in an instant, the mass of ghouls around him were cut in half. Standing amidst the mass of now severed bodies, a man with blonde hair tied into a ponytail smiled as he looked up at the sky, his black trench coat blowing with the night wind. With a flick of his wrist, more ghouls were cut in half, some into pieces and others all the same. Alucard did now know who this man was and like usual, he aimed and shot straight at him. This potential threat would fall to him with this one bullet.

_**~WHISH~**_

The same sound was heard again and Alucard's bullet faded into nothingness, like it was cut into so many small, minute pieces that it ceased to exist. Alucard's eyes widened at the small sight before him. Was this man the doer of the event? Was this man standing before him a possible new challenge. Alucard laughed heartily.

"And who are you, human? Are you the one who controls these simple man-servants." said Alucard. The man's smiled turned to a frown as he now turned to look at Alucard. "Shut it, vampire. I need to be home before 9 so let's get this over with."

In an instant, Alucard's head was sliced off. Falling to the ground, his head landed with a thud. With another flick of the wrist by his opponent, Alucard's body was sliced into tiny pieces and scattered all over as they fell to the ground as well. The pavement was stained with blood, oh so much blood.

"Pfft." the man blew some air out. "Better finish the job."

The blonde-haired man raised his right hand and soon, all the ghouls fell, none left standing. Turning on his heel, the man began to walk away from all the corpses.

"Impressive." a voice came from out of nowhere. "Now, let's see just how good you really are."

Looking down to his feet, the man saw all the blood going into one direction, all connecting and forming into a river of crimson liquid. Following it, he turned his gaze to the torn body of Alucard. His eyes widened in disbelief as before his very eyes, the vampire that he had just killed and shred into pieces was returning to life. With a smile on his face, Alucard clapped as he reformed.

"Truly entertaining." he said. "Now, come here and show me what you can truly do." Alucard added. "Are you a man? A dog? Or a monster?"

Finally back in one piece, Alucard took the Jackal and shot in succession. And like from just a while ago, all his bullets faded into dust. Taking up both guns, Alucard let loose with another torrent of bullets and they too were shredded. Alucard's foe snapped his fingers and with it, Alucard's arm fell off. **SNAP**. Alucard's legs were cut. **SNAP**. Alucard's head was cut again.

"I don't know how you came back but I'll make sure I kill you. I really need to get home." said the man.

Turning around once more, he began to walk away.

"It's not over yet, fool." the man turned around. He knew what was coming. "Damn it, just die!" he shouted out but as he looked back, Alucard's body was gone. "Behind you."

Alucard's punched connected with his foe's face, sending him flying a few feet away. Alucard walked over to his downed foe. Picking him up by the collar of his polo, Alucard brought his face close to fully get a good look at the guy.

"So Mr. Pretty-boy" Alucard made out the man's face to be quite good looking. "Ready to die?" raising him up into the air with one hand, Alucard drew back his other arm and got ready to pierce the man.

_**~WHOOSH~**_

Alucard flew some feet into the air. The man he held got back up and straightened his ascot. Looking up to a nearby building, he waved.

"Hey! Asshole!" he shouted. "Get down here and help me! I need to be home soon!" he shouted louder. "Quit shouting. I'm already here."

Beside the man, a comrade appeared. This other man wore the same trench coat, underneath it a black suit, white polo and black tie, black glasses covering his eyes and his spiky hair blowing with the night breeze. Raising a gloved hand to his mouth, he began to mutter to himself.

"Great! Mr. Jason Lone just gonna stand here and talk to himself." said the blonde haired man. "Well, frankly, yes. And as for you Maxwell Liedhart, stop complaining and get over there." said the one named Jason.

Maxwell jumped into the air and bit his thumb. Letting the blood trail down to his fingertips, he put his hands together and quickly pulled them apart to reveal strands of blood that connected to his fingers. While in mid-air, he let his strings travel to Alucard who was already recovering from the blast.

"Impudent fools! I will make short work of you!" Alucard said with anger. "Releasing the restriction to level 2." he said.

In an instant, Alucard's arms and legs were bound by Maxwell's blood strings, restraining Alucard's movement. Maxwell landed on the ground and gripped tight onto his strings, making sure to not let Alucard loose from the hold. Alucard thrashed about as he tried to get free. Normally, Alucard would be able to break free quite easily but for some strange reason, Alucard couldn't do so. He struggled more and more but as he did, he felt himself go weak.

"What have you done! What kind of magic is this!" Alucard demanded to know. "Simple." replied Maxwell. "I'm controlling you like a puppet." Maxwell smiled. "Just stay put and we'll get this all over with, and then I can finally go home!"

From over where Jason stood, a pillar of light erupted into the heavens. Kneeling down, Jason put his hand to the ground. Alucard looked beneath him and found a magic circle with strange runes that even he could not make out. Alucard felt the hold on him go away, he was now free. Alucard stepped forward but there was barrier blocking him.

"A barrier!" Alucard was surprised. Looking at Jason, he saw him walk over to his partners side, hands in the pocket of his pants.

"What's with this guy?" asked Maxwell. "I killed him twice but he still came back. This a vamp or a demon?" asked Maxwell. Jason leaned a bit closer to examine Alucard. "Definitely a vampire. But I sense something different…" said Jason as he pushed up his shades.

From up in the sky, a chopper appeared and descended near them. Integra Hellsing dismounted from the vehicle and walked over to the duo, steaming and with a very stern look on her face. She wore her Hellsing uniform complete with her two swords and one gun. Taking her cigar out of her mouth, she used her blue eyes and stared at the two men who had bound Alucard.

"I am Integra Wingates Hellsing." she stated. "I am the current head of the Hellsing family. I demand you release my subordinate." she ordered as she drew her sword and pointed it at Jason and Maxwell.

"Is that anyway to greet people?" said Maxwell sarcastically. "Hellsing? You know about it, Jason?" Maxwell tapped his partners shoulder. "No, I can't say I have."

Maxwell shrugged his shoulders and walked over to Integra. "See, we don't know who you really are so we really can't let this guy go." Maxwell leaned in to whisper into Integra's ear. "You're really cute, you know." he said.

Integra pulled away and drew her gun, aiming it at Maxwell's head. "Maxwell!" Jason scolded. "Stop playing around."

"Master." Alucard called out. "I am amazed at these two humans. They have… bested me." he said with a smile.

Just then, a cell phone began to ring. Jason reached into his coat pocket and answered the ringing object. Placing the receiver to his ear, he only stayed on for a few seconds before placing it back into his pocket. He turned his gaze to Maxwell and nodded his head. "Orders are to return to HQ." said Jason. Maxwell tilted his head in confusion. "What about the red guy over here?" he asked as he poked the invisible wall between him and Alucard. "I'll release him. Let's just go." Jason snapped his fingers and the magic circle around Alucard faded away.

As they walked away, Maxwell waved both his hands to Alucard and Integra as they went. "Bye-bye, pretty lady~" said Maxwell happily. "See you around, red-guy!" he added. And with that, the two vanished into the night, leaving Alucard with Integra.

From out of the chopper, Walter walked out and approached Integra and Alucard. From inside the chopper, Seras peered out at both her masters.

"Vampire Alucard, report." Integra ordered. "Nothing much to report. All the ghouls have been dealt with." he said. "And I believe you witnessed those two just now." he added. "Quite amazing…" said Alucard. "They were able to trap me."

Walter chuckled as he looked at Alucard. "I thought you were the strongest, Alucard." said the old butler. "But that man, he seems to use the same technique as me." said Walter.

"No, it was completely different." said Alucard. "You can't defeat that man, Walter." Integra turned on her heel and walked back to the chopper. "Well, enough talking. Let's go back. We have a plane to board."

"Wonder who those people were?" said Maxwell as he lazed about in the passenger seat of the car. Jason was at the wheel. "They called themselves Hellsing, right?"

"I don't know. But anyway, we have a new assignment." said Jason. "We'll be briefed tomorrow."

Maxwell brought out his cell phone and looked at the time. Surprisingly, his phone was pink in colour. Looking at the digital clock, he frowned and drooped his head in despair. Jason turned to his friend tapped him lightly on the back.

"Great… Pharissa is gonna kill me… again." said Maxwell. Jason chuckled. "Don't worry. She'll go easy on you if I explain." he said.

On the chopper, Alucard sat near the window and gazed out at the black night sky, the stars twinkling about and the moon shining brightly. Seras looked up to Alucard and was hesitant to speak to him. Seras always felt slightly intimidated by him and his strength, a power which she knew he wanted her to attain. But on her own terms, Seras did not want to drink blood, she still had too many human quirks to her.

"Master…" she finally spoke out. "I'm sorry that you lost." she said. "Nonsense, Seras." said Alucard. "Never regret being defeated. One must learn from their errors."

"Only a true human can defeat me." said Alucard as he gazed into Seras' eyes. "And those two…" he said. "Were definitely human." he began to laugh wildly.

"This will get interesting, I suppose. I have this feeling we will meet again."

**END OF CHAPTER I**

Well, there you have it. This is the first chapter to "DIVIDENCE", my new fan fic for Hellsing. I don't know how this will turn out, I honestly have no idea of you even liked what went on up there. Oh, and Maxwell Liedhart(the blondie) is NOT based off Walter. He is very much original and his history will be explained as the story continues.

Now, I won't be such a tightwad but I want at least 8-10 reviews on this chapter. I just wanna see of this is worth continuing. If I get some feedback, be it good or bad, I'll know if I should go on. So please, R&R.

Raruku out~


End file.
